Lust
by PhoneLover
Summary: "I'm talking about us! I've been with you longer and yet you end up falling for Kiba. No matter what I fucking did you never realized that I actually liked you," Sasuke said as Naruto started to hyperventilate. "Did you ignore my signs or did you never saw it?"
1. Chapter 1

Lust

Sasuke walked down the hallway of his empty high school. He was in an "I don't give a fuck" mood. The raven has been crushing on a certain blonde and was going to get him no matter what. He didn't care that the blonde was in a loving relationship with his boyfriend. The boy wanted the blonde and he wanted him now. The raven was recently approached by the blonde's boyfriend and punched in the jaw. The raven didn't let the boyfriend leave without punching him in the jaw. Sasuke would have gladly punched him more but a teacher just had to interfere.

"Sasuke!" someone cried.

The raven turned around to see the blonde running up to him. Naruto bounced up to him and frowned. The blonde was worried because he heard that his boyfriend punched Sasuke in the face. And judging by Sasuke's red jaw the rumor was true. Kiba really did punch Sasuke in the jaw.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke. Sometimes Kiba gets a little too over protective and goes physco," Naruto said timidly.

Sasuke's lips curled into a devilish grin as he spoke.

"Tell your boyfriend to move aside Naruto," Sasuke said as he pushed Naruto into the wall.

Naruto's eyes widened as he realized that he was cornered by Sasuke. The blonde looked up at the raven and panicked.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked as Sasuke pinned Naruto's hands against the wall. "Stop it!"

"I find it really stupid how you ended up in a relationship with Kiba instead of me. Was Kiba's signs more obvious than mines?" Sasuke asked as Naruto froze. "Or is it because you can't imagine yourself with me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Naruto asked as Sasuke frowned.

"I'm talking about us! I've been with you longer and yet you end up falling for Kiba. No matter what I fucking did you never realized that I actually liked you," Sasuke said as Naruto started to hyperventilate. "Did you ignore my signs or did you never saw it?"

"Sasuke you're hurting me…" Naruto said as tears began to fall down his eyes. Sasuke loosened his grip on the blonde but he didn't let him go. "I never knew you liked me…I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize," Sasuke said as he pulled the blonde into a hug. "Now will you calm down?"

"Take me home," Naruto said. "Please."

* * *

><p>"<em>I wonder what Kiba will think. What will Naruto do? Please review and read," PhoneLover <em>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Naruto sat in the passenger seat while Sasuke drove. The blonde was scared and conflicted. His head was leaning against the window while he thought about Kiba and Sasuke. The blonde loved Kiba after all he was in a relationship with him. But the blonde also loved Sasuke and the raven loved him in return. Naruto didn't want to hurt them. He couldn't just break up and love one completely. He couldn't break their heart.

Sasuke pulled up in Naruto's driveway and turned to look at the blonde. The raven was angry that the blonde ended up in a relationship with Kiba. But the raven wasn't going to show his anger. He knew that the blonde was conflicted and scared.

"Naruto?" the raven said as he grabbed his friend's wrist.

Sasuke pulled Naruto into a hug and held him close. Naruto hugged Sasuke back and buried his face into his friend's shoulder.

"I love you," Sasuke said as a tear slid down Naruto's cheek.

"I love you too," Naruto said as he felt Sasuke's lips on his neck.

Naruto squeezed his eyes shut as he wished for Sasuke to stop. But the raven didn't. His lips were so close to Naruto's. The blonde knew that Sasuke was going to kiss him. But he couldn't! He wouldn't!

"I can't!" Naruto said as he tore himself away from Sasuke. "I can't do this to Kiba."

"Of course you can't," Sasuke said as Naruto mentally screamed inside.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke," Naruto said as he got out of Sasuke's convertible.

The raven pulled out of the driveway and went home while Naruto tried to calm himself down before going inside. His hands were trembling and all he kept thinking about was the day he was going to have to choose. He didn't want to hurt either one.

"Sweetheart, when are you going to come inside?" Naruto's mother asked as she poked her head out of the front door.

"Sorry mom. I was just thinking," Naruto said with a forced smile as he walked inside.

Naruto walked upstairs to his bedroom. He shut his bedroom door and locked it immediately. He didn't want his parents coming in and seeing him in such an emotional wreak. The boy sat down on his bed and looked at his phone. Kiba had texted him.

_From: Kiba XOXO_

_Hey gorgeous ; )_

Naruto didn't feel like replying back at all. He already felt like he was cheating on Kiba with Sasuke. And he also felt like he was cheating on Sasuke with Kiba. The boy's phone fell out of his hands and onto his cat that was curled up asleep. Naruto lay down on his bed and buried his face into his pillow.

"_Just what am I supposed to do?" _Naruto thought.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ouch! Naruto you're in deep trouble. Please review and read." PhoneLover.<em>


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Naruto sat up in bed and looked at the time. The red numbers on his alarm clock read 7:47 P.M. The boy groaned and stared at his backpack. He still had homework left to do. Naruto got out of his bed and walked over to his desk. He turned on the desk lamp and pulled his binders out of his backpack. He needed to draw a sketch for his art class. Surprisingly the boy was very good in art. Many younger students would usually come to him for help with their drawings. He would help them but sometimes it got annoying especially when he was trying to finish his work.

As the boy drew his sketch he listened to his favorite songs and tried to get his lines perfect. Many of the portraits the boy had made his teacher kept as examples for his future students. And the artworks that weren't used as examples were hanged in the office or around the classroom. Naruto was happy that his art was liked so much but sometimes he got embarrassed because he was just as good as Sai, the other boy who was good in art.

In fifteen minutes Naruto finished his sketch of a flower and put it into his art binder. Next he pulled out his English binder and started to write his response about the new topic his class was learning about. Naruto wrote whatever came in his mind. He really didn't care what he wrote because his teacher graded homework on completion. His teacher would usually look at students papers to see if there words on it and then he would give them a grade.

As Naruto finished his response he put it away in his binder and changed the song he was listening to. After he changed his song he reached into his backpack to put away his binders but stopped as he heard his phone vibrate. The boy stood up as he saw the glowing screen of his phone. He walked over and picked his phone off of the floor and looked at the screen. It was another text from Kiba. Naruto sighed and unlocked his phone.

_From: Kiba XOXO_

_Gorgeous why aren't you replying to me? ; )_

_To: Kiba XOXO_

_Sorry I fell asleep. _

_From: Kiba XOXO_

_Awww I'm sorry if I disturbed you : (_

_To: Kiba XOXO_

_Relax you didn't. I can't text right now. I have ton of homework to finish. Goodnight sweetie._

_From: Kiba XOXO_

_Aw okay. Goodnight gorgeous _

Naruto frowned. He really didn't like lying to someone he loved. But he really didn't like talking to someone when he felt guilty.

Naruto and Kiba have been together since elementary school. They've been the best of friends since the day their first grade teacher made them sit next to each other. No one could come in between them until they got a new seating chart. Their teacher decided that the class needed to know everyone. So she rearranged where her students sat. Kiba ended up sitting next to the kid who always slept in class, Shikamaru Nara. And Naruto ended up sitting next to the kid that every girl liked, Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto became friends with Sasuke slowly. It took time for Naruto to talk and feel comfortable around Sasuke. But as the days went by so did Naruto's nervousness. The boy found it easier communicating and playing with Sasuke. And after a while Naruto and Sasuke became best friends. Naruto admired Sasuke a lot. The quiet boy was smart, stylish, and liked a lot among the girls. His best friend, Kiba, never really liked Sasuke. But it didn't really bother Naruto until that one day in middle school.

Naruto remembered that day clearly; that day when he accidentally kissed his best friend, Sasuke. It happened during science class. Naruto and Sasuke were alone and were cleaning up their lab station. It was pure accident. But somehow Naruto had tripped and landed into Sasuke's arms which resulted with the two boys falling down on the ground with their lips pressed against each other's. The two boys swore to God to keep their kiss a secret to death.

It was around in ninth grade that Naruto and Kiba started to like each other. Naruto remembered the kiss that started Kiba and his relationship. It happened after school in the library. They were doing their English project and somehow kissed. After their kiss the boys decided to take their friendship to a whole new level.

Sasuke and Naruto didn't hang out a lot in high school due to Sasuke taking AP classes and always being too busy. But there were days that Sasuke and Naruto hung out. It was like old times again.

Naruto always remembered Kiba being pissed when Sasuke came around. He never knew why Kiba disliked Sasuke. The same goes for Sasuke. Naruto didn't understand why the two hated each other. Well he knows now why Sasuke hates Kiba. But why does Kiba hate Sasuke?

Naruto sighed and lay down on his bed.

"_I wonder what's going to happen in school tomorrow," _Naruto thought.

"_I seriously wonder what's going to happen in school {I'm talking about my school}. Hopefully not a test. Ugh!" PhoneLover_


End file.
